Lip cosmetics have been used since ancient times. They are commonly used to accentuate the natural color of the lips, thereby increasing the sexual attractiveness of the wearer. They may also be used to provide a more fashionable, prominent or eccentric appearance. Conventional lip cosmetics typically take the form of oils, waxes and emollients, and generally present only a single, solid color. The average wearer does not have the time, budget or expertise to use conventional lip cosmetics to produce the appearance of complex colorations or graphic designs. Moreover, conventional lip cosmetics such as lipsticks can rapidly wear or smear due to common activities such as eating, drinking and kissing. What is needed is a cost-effective and easy-to-apply lip cosmetic application means which can provide lips with a limitless set of colors and graphic patterns, ensure a longer-lasting and more durable result, and present clean, symmetrical edges that follow the natural borders of the wearer's lips.